1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ditch digger that is attached to a square hitch that is itself-attached to a vehicle proximate the rear bumper of the vehicle, wherein the vehicle provides the locomotion power for driving the ditch digger through the earth.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Although the practice of bringing electrical service to a new construction building overhead is still employed, modern practices tend to favor the bringing of the electrical service to the building in subterranean fashion. This is especially true when constructing a subdivision or in commercial construction applications. In order to bring the electrical service from the point of supply provided by the electricity provider to the building itself, a ditch is dug and the wiring conduit placed therein, after which, the ditch is filled thereby burying the conduit. Typically, this is accomplished by the contractor using an appropriate ditch digging machine wherein an operator guides the ditch digging machine along the desired path, the ditch digging machine creating the ditch as the machine moves along the path.
The problems with this tried and true method is that, due to the relatively high cost of such ditch digging machines, many contractors and subcontractors rent such machines per job, which rental adds to the overall cost of the construction project. Additionally, there are associated costs with bringing the machine between the rental house and the job site, further increasing construction job costs, and due to scheduling imbalances, possibly adding to project delay. In order to overcome these problems, many large contractors purchase a ditch digging machine. However, such machines are expensive to acquire and are also expensive to operate and maintain. As such machines serve but a limited function, they tend to be idle which tends to be an inefficient use of such a capital item. Additionally, such ditch digging machines, due to their relatively complex design and the harsh environment in which they operate, tend to break down on a frequent basis. Furthermore, the prior art devices can be quite dangerous to operate especially if the contractor is using a relatively new and inexperienced employee.
Therefore, there exists a need in the art for a ditch digger that overcomes the above-stated problems in the art. Specifically, such a ditch digger must be of relatively simple design and construction so that the device is not unduly expensive, allowing small contractors and subcontractors to purchase such a device. This will allow the contractors and subcontractors to have the machine readily available without the attendant costs of transporting the device between the rental house and the job site and without the worry of having a large piece of capital equipment sitting idle when the device is not in use. Such a ditch digging device must be of relatively simple construction and must be relatively easy to maintain such that the device does not suffer frequent breakdowns and the device must be relatively safe to operate even by an relatively inexperienced user.